Destiny's Sharp Edge
by emebalia
Summary: Tag to 5x10; Lucifer is afraid. He's dying and he can't do a thing to stop it.


**Destiny's Sharp Edge**

Lucifer hasn't expected Sam Winchester to come to him. He will submit in the end, there is no doubt about that, it is Sam's destiny after all, but this is not the time nor the place.

Sam isn't here to say _yes_ to him, Lucifer knows that, Sam's here to fight. To fight him, to fight destiny, to fight the inevitable.

Lucifer respects it. Rebellion, anger, he can relate to that. It's the reason Sam is his vessel, his true vessel.

There is no point in fighting, though, Sam is just too stubborn to see it. Yet.

Sam has come with a gun in his hands, Lucifer hasn't expected less.

"Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here." He says. "You know I'd never hurt you. Not really." He means it. They call him the Master of Lies but it's not him who's lying, who's cheating to get his vessel's consent.

"Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you." Suddenly Dean is right next to him. He had forgotten about the brother – he's Michael's problem, not his – Lucifer's focus was on Sam. And the ritual. Death has to rise. Tonight at midnight. Everything has to be in order. This is his destiny. The irony isn't lost to Lucifer.

Lucifer turns to tell Dean to stay out of this, this isn't his fight, and stares down the barrel of The Colt.

He knows this weapon, can feel the power. It isn't powerful enough to kill him, though, but judging by the expression on Dean's face he thinks otherwise.

"So suck it."

The world explodes in gun fire.

Lucifer crashes down.

The gun can't kill him. He can't die.

It feels like dying. Is he dying?

Time stops.

Lucifer feels the bullet in his head, brain matter torn and scorching. The world is fading away.

_No!_ He screams in the empty darkness of his own mind. Not like this, not by the hands of a pathetic excuse for a human. This isn't right. This can't happen!

He wants to get his hands on the human who dares to stand up to him, who dares to inflict pain on him, but he can't. He can't move, can't open his eyes.

He is in pain. He shouldn't be in pain. And that scares him.

Lucifer is afraid. He's dying and he can't do a thing to stop it. The pain eats away his thoughts, darkness surrounds him.

"Father, please." He turns the only way he has left. Begging, promising.

He isn't sure what he's asking for, what he's offering, the pain has taken all his words, all his thoughts.

It doesn't matter anyway. Nobody is listening. Nobody cares. God is gone.

Lucifer folds in on himself. He's alone. Has been alone for so long.

He falls deeper into the darkness, embraces the numbness of his mind.

It's alright. Maybe he got it all wrong, maybe this has been his destiny all along.

The pain fades away and Lucifer submits to the darkness taking him under.

Then the world rushes back in. The pain is back but not as bad. He can open his eyes.

The first thing he sees is Dean Winchester standing over him, smoking gun still in hand. The black hole of the muzzle threatens to eat him alive.

"Where did you get that?" He asks, playing over the fear sitting deep in his guts. Before Dean can answer – he looks rather shell-shocked right now – Lucifer swats him away. Swats that gun away.

Lucifer turns towards Sam.

"Now, where were we?" He manages to make it sound playful but truth is, he needs a second to remember. Sam. The ritual. Destiny.

Lucifer can only think of four other beings in existence powerful enough to withstand a weapon like this and for a second he has been sure he isn't the fifth. For a second he has been sure he would die. But he doesn't let on about that, not in front of Sam Winchester. Not ever. Maybe he is the Master of Lies after all.

He picks the shovel back up, he needs something to hold on to. Sam isn't going to say _yes_ today, he knows it. In six month, in Detroit, that's the right time, the right place. It's their destiny.

He tells Sam because that's what he does. He's honest.

Of course Sam can't appreciate it. He threatens him but that's good. The rage, the anger. They're so much alike. Lucifer tells him that, too.

Midnight is closing in and he has to finish the ritual. So he forces himself to ban Sam out of his mind. To ban the fear and the pain and the Colt out of his mind.

When the ritual is finished the Winchesters are gone. Sam is gone. It doesn't matter, he knows they will meet again.

But there is something on the ground. Dropped and forgotten.

For a moment Lucifer just stares at the Colt, lying in the grass. Just a gun.

He doesn't want to touch it. He wants to run. But he stays. Picks it up.

The metal is cool to the touch. The gun is surprisingly light. It should have weighted the world.

It has caused him pain. He thought he'd die. Lucifer has felt fear.

With an angry growl Lucifer closes his fist.

He's gone before the clump of metal hits the ground.


End file.
